iDate Sam and Freddie
by thesimplestterms
Summary: This is not a speculation, it's a multichapter of a seddie story that makes sense with the promos we have seen of the episode iDate Sam and Freddie. Gotta keep me entertaint while I wait till it airs... :D R&R UPDATE: CHAPTER 4! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!  
>New story! I don't think iDate Sam and Freddie will be like this, so this isn't a speculation. It's a story about that, because I wanted to start another fanfic that made sense with the promos we already have. Though, maybe Saturday we're getting a new promo (YAY) and my story probably won't be fitting the promos again…<br>Anyway, I don't want to make the author note large.  
>So enjoy!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Hello, my name is Cupcake and I'm Dan's bunny, so I'm going to inheritate iCarly. *sarcasm* *sarcasm* *sarcasm***

****CARLY'S POV

I walked back home annoyed. No, not annoyed, irritated. So irritated that it was turning to anger in seconds. How could they do this to me again and with someone like that?  
>I opened the door, threw my purse somewhere and looked for Spencer.<p>

"Spencer!" I yelled but nothing came in response. "SPENCER!"  
>"I'm up here! In the studio."<br>In the studio? I didn't ask him to do anything for iCarly, so why was he there? Not that he couldn't be there, but he usually wasn't there when we weren't.  
>But that's not the point! I wanted to tell him how annoyed I was.<br>"Spencer!" I said opening the studio door. "I'm gonna kill Sam and Freddie!"  
>"Wohoo, kid slow down. What is going on?" He said from the car.<br>"Sam and Freddie. That's what's going on! They're going on a date again! Again!"  
>"I thought you were happy for them."<br>"And I am! I just don't like when they drag me into this kind of stuff. It's their date!" I rambled on. "Well, now is my date, too!"  
>"They're making you go again to settle down possible fights?"<br>"Yes! And not only that. Since I complained last time, their did something stupid!"  
>"What?"<br>"They found _me_ a date!"  
>"Who would want to go on a date to take care of Sam and Freddie?" Spencer asked as if it was the stupidest idea in the world (which it was).<br>"That's the problem!" I shrieked. "They don't want to tell me WHO it exactly is. Freddie told me it was one of his friends. And Sam said they won't tell me the name because I would back out. That means it's someone I won't like! And that's terrible!"  
>"Then don't go to the date." Spencer reasoned with one of his "it's pure logic, duh" faces.<br>"I already said ok." I sighed.  
>"Why didn't you tell them everything you've told me and said no?"<br>"Because somehow they managed to make me say yes!" I tried to calm down, this was starting to get ridiculous. "They are my best friends, I gotta help them in difficult times and starting a relationship is a difficult time. Especially when you are them."  
>Spencer sighed.<br>"It won't be that bad. Maybe they just want to have a second chance after what happened last time." Then he looked at me serious and said. "And it's only just this date with this guy, right, Carly? Just to help Sam and Freddie, right, Carly?" He is a little over protective sometimes…well, only when it comes to boys, dates and kisses.  
>"Yes…"<br>"Good, because I don't want you near any boyfriend material until you are off age. Is that clear?" Gotta love my brother…I hope he is ok with me dating if I find the right guy before I'm 18.

I just rolled my eyes. Then I realized that this whole time Spencer had been sitting in the half of a car we have with a bottle of water. An empty bottle of water. The floor was wet. Oh, Spencer.  
>"What happened here?" I ask with amusement and worry.<br>"Well…see…" Spencer was starting to get embarrassed. "I was really really bored and there was nothing on TV…so I went up here to find something to do…I saw the car, you know I love cars…And I imagined I was escaping from super squirrel ninja assassins that knew how to drive a car. And-"  
>"Super squirrel ninja assassins?"<br>"Yes, I like squirrels, and ninjas…"  
>"And assassins?" I joked, but he didn't really get it.<br>"No, not those. So, anyway, I was playing and then PUM! The wheel catches on fire!"  
>"Fire?"<br>"Yes! So I ran down and I took the first thing with water I saw and came back here to kill it."  
>"Now you have to clean the floor."<br>"Carleeey…" He groaned.  
>"Your fire, your problem."<br>"Ugh."  
>I ignored him and his groans and went back to <em>my <em> problem.  
>" I can't believe I said yes to this again after what happened last time." I said.<br>See, their last date was completely horrible. For me. They had a good time. Yay. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy that they are dating, because they are really cute and stuff. What it was so boring and bad for me.  
>Yeah, let's rub me in the face that I'm a seventeen year old single and I haven't found the right boy yet. And better yet, let's do that and make me take care of these both. Who knows what can happen with them? Usually (and I quote Freddie) it's insults followed by beatings. But now that they are dating, many things can change.<br>First, they sat in the same table eating dinner with other purposes than keeping Sam's stomach full (believe me, you don't want a hungry Sam). They were trying to have a good evening, Sam actually wanted to be nice.  
>And that's how I got into this mess…<p>

**xxx**

"_Came on, Sam, we have to try." I heard Freddie say.  
>"I don't wanna go out with you on a date, Fredweiner. Nothing good can come out of it."<br>I came down the stairs ready to go to school. And I saw Freddie already there, Sam spent the night here. Lately she's doing it a lot more. She claims that it's her mother's fault because she didn't pay the water bill again and there's not ham in the fridge. (Sam's mom doesn't buy ham so often, she loves bacon more, and Sam can't go through a day without her ham.) But I have a feeling it's because of Freddie…who knows if they meet in the middle of the night and what they do… Don't think about it, Carly.  
>"Morning, love birds." I smirked.<br>Freddie smiled a little and said good moring, Sam glanced. That's her way of saying that it matters to her. I wouldn't be surprised if she was bitting back the stupid smile you get when you like someone._

_Soon they were back to arguing and disagreeing.  
>"Please, Sam, let me take you out on dinner. Let's try! You'll get free food. All the meat you want."<br>"Careful, Freddie, she may take it seriously." I joked.  
>"I don't care how much money she makes me spend on her." He told me. "Now that we both reciprocate our feelings, she's taking a step back."<br>Sam looked uncomfortable. I know what she feels, she's my best friend. She's probably too scared to agree. She doesn't want to ruin her chance with Freddie and knowing her, a whole night with him might take her back in times and be too rude to him. He's really important to her. She's just too scared to admit it. I know she had the need of a lot of effort in telling him how she felt (even if there weren't no words) back at the lock-in.  
>"You know, guys, maybe you should talk about this later. We gotta go to school." I said trying to win some time for Sam. She needed to think about the idea.<br>"Yeah." Freddie sighed.  
>"Let's go, people." Sam said.<em>

_At school there were still those glances of "They are so cute!" and "How? Didn't they hate each other?". But it wasn't as bad as the first day. I'm just going to say that Sam beat a few guys for being annoying. One got into the hospital. Freddie didn't know if thank her for shutting people's mouths or worried that his… (I'm going to say love interest) that his love interest punched someone so hard that they end up in the hospital.  
>I hope he didn't think she was embarrassed of him. Even though Sam may say it, it's obvious that it's not true.<br>The bell rang when I was shutting my locker door. Sam was eating some kind of meat that she just cooked.  
>"Oh, man, now I can't eat it before we get to class."<br>"You could stuff it in your mouth." Freddie gave her the idea.  
>"I could, but since I'm not a pig I'm going to eat like a person." She glanced at him. Wow, Sam is saying that? "Plus, last time I tried to shove a piece like this of meat I almost died." That makes more sense.<br>"Well, we don't want that happening." He gave her a flirty smile.  
>Now, Sam could act in two different ways.<br>__**1)**__ Flirt back.  
><em>_**2)**__ Tell him that he's being a nub or something.  
>She chose the second one. It's good to see some things haven't changed.<br>"Of course we don't, nub. What would be of you two without me?" She punched him playfully.  
>Yes, I said playfully. No, the world is not going to end soon. (At least I hope so…)<br>"We would get to class in time." I said dragging them back to reality.  
>"Chizz, I can't get detention again. I already have enough." She said. "See ya both in English later." And with that she left. Freddie was in my History class is the only class we didn't share with Sam. Before we could get in, Sam ran back to us.<br>"Did you forget something?" I asked confused.  
>"Kinda." She admitted.<br>She went on her tip toes and kiss Freddie on the cheek. Then ran again.  
>See, that's the kind of things I'm referring to when I say that they are starting to be really unpredictable.<br>"Awww! That was so cute!" I smiled. Freddie had that stupid smile from this morning again, except he wasn't hiding it at all.  
>"I don't get why she doesn't want to go on a date but she kisses me." He split out.<br>I was dying to tell him my theory, but it was something he had to deal with Sam.  
>Oh, ok! I didn't tell him, because there was no time and I didn't want any trouble with Mr. Howard.<br>But it's true, he had to talk to Sam._

_The moment came eventually came. And I think Sam was relieved that he didn't ask her on a date again in school hours, in front of anyone that could see them.  
>But as soon as we got back home (funny, I'm meaning MY home and it still manages to be theirs, too) he tried again.<br>"For the love of fat shakes, Frediffer. NO."  
>"But why? It's free food!"<br>"Think about it! You, me, a fancy restaurant. That's not us."  
>"But it could be." He said hopefully.<br>"Please, Benson, please, stop. I'm even saying "please", so shut up before I destroy your chances of being a daddy."  
>Freddie sighed and sat beside her on our couch defeated.<br>"I'm not going to give up, Sam." He said quietly. "I kissed you in front of millions of people on iCarly, I'm not going to give up just because you are not ready yet or whatever. You might still be on shock that we are kind of together, but I'm ready to take a chance on us as a couple." He got up after saying this. "It's worth it."  
>I was there speechless, it was like watching a romantic movie, but ten times better since it was real. Sam was surely fighting over being a little bit vulnerable and say something encouraging to him or laugh because of his "dorkiness". But it was too late for both, Freddie was already outside my apartment and closed the door.<br>Sam managed to say (though she wouldn't admit Freddie's speech had been touching): "Do you have any ham left?" She got up and went to the fridge before I could answer.  
>Of course we had ham!<em>

**How was it?  
>Uff I didn't write about Seddie in ages! (And this is my frist time with Carly 's POV as main PoV) I'm going to try to make this a multichapter that makes sense with the promos. Like an episode of iCarly but instead of being 23 minutes long I extend it like gum, if that makes sense. I will probably do an iCould take it anymore fanfic and iLove you =)<strong>

**Hit the hit review button and tell me if you liked it or not and what do you expect it will happen or whatever fangirly comment you want to write about iLost my mind (I enjoyed it so much! I cried at the end! It's my favorite episode of the 4****th**** season with iGet Pranky)**

**HAM LOVES FRIED CHICKEN,  
>Alex<strong>

**PS: Sorry for the mistakes, it's late and I'm tired.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again people!  
>Tonight's the special iParty With Victorious! Who's excited? I know I am! Oh, and probably the new promo! YAY.<br>Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Especially the 5****th**** review (SeddieTheRealDeal), THANKS SO MUCH for those words, you made my day! I'm so glad you like it and think that!  
>I hope this *long* chapter will be good too!<br>Enjoy :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm tired of sarcasm. (No, I'm not xD) Anyway, iCarly is not mine! How could it be mine? But if it were I would make myself a little role. How awesome would that be?**

CARLY'S POV  
>Hey, it's Carly again. I'm mentally preparing myself for one of the worst nights of my life. Sam is coming over in an hour so I can help her with her outfit and make up. And since I have to "make me pretty", too, she's coming early so I have time for both of us.<br>My date is supposed to come at eight with Freddie. Ugh, I don't want that moment to come.  
>Sam and Freddie should be happy I'm their best friend; no one else would let themselves in this situation…<p>

**xxx**

_Sam was spending the night here again, which was perfect because I really needed to talk to her. Come on! You can't let me hear Freddie's speech and expect me to do nothing! I'm going to help._  
><em>"Sam? Are you going to sleep on the couch."<em>  
><em>"Yeah."<em>  
><em>"Do you want to watch a movie before we eat dinner?"<em>  
><em>"Ok, but I get to choose the movie!"<em>  
><em>"Fine, but nothing with blood or dead people."<em>  
><em>"Carly!" She complained.<em>  
><em>"My house, my food, my rules."<em>  
><em>"Ok, but just because you have no good horror movies and I didn't bring one. Today's your lucky day." She said while going to my fridge.<em>  
><em>To be honest I don't remember the movie we saw. I paused it before Sam could fall asleep. Yes, she falls asleep with my movies, then the smell of food wakes her up for dinner.<em>  
><em>"What is it, Carls?" She asked with a monotone voice.<em>  
><em>"Oh, you know what it is. Why are you doing this to Freddie? I get that you are insecure, but you shouldn't feel that way, Freddie's nice and sweet. Why are you scared?"<em>  
><em>"What? Carly, slow down. I'm not scared. Puckett's are never scared."She told me. "Unless you're Melanie." She added.<em>  
><em>"Then can you, please, tell me why?"<em>  
><em>"Why what?"<em>  
><em>"Why don't you want to go on a date with Freddie!"<em>  
><em>"Because I don't want people to see me with the nub."<em>  
><em>"Oh, please." I dismissed her excuse. "You love food, you love meat! Even if it means "going out with a nub" you would still do it for food. So what is going on?"<em>  
><em>Sam looked anywhere but me and said quietly:<em>  
><em>"I was never on a good date. Well, I was with that Reuben kid and then Pete, but we just went to the movies and well, you know things didn't turn out good."<em>  
><em>"But this is Freddie, not Pete! He likes you for you, not for the you in a skirt." I interrupted.<em>  
><em>"Yeah, wait until he finds out what kind of girlfriend I'd be…"<em>  
><em>"You would be a great one, Sam." I said and put the movie on play.<em>

_This is why I don't remember the name of the movie. I sat on the couch thinking of a way to make Sam change her mind. She didn't want to go out on a real date, because she wasn't ready yet. Maybe they should do a casual one, you know? A smoothie, a burger or something like that and no pressure. Just them knowing each other a little bit. This may sound as if they were strangers, so no, they aren't. But I think they should know each other as more than friends. There is stuff that Sam's boyfriend should know and I think for Freddie it's the same. And I'm not just talking as his friend, but as his ex girlfriend... Ugh, I can't believe that happened, he's like my brother!_  
><em>Anyway, I had to tell Freddie about my idea. Sam was now asleep and nothing would wake her up except: screaming, water and the smell of food.<em>  
><em>I went to Freddie's apartment and knocked.<em>  
><em>Freddie opened the door. Good, because I didn't want his mom to do it.<em>  
><em>"Hey, Carly." He said calmly.<em>  
><em>"Hi, Freddie. I talked to Sam about the date. Did you plan something to change her mind?" I asked. If he already had a good plan, I should know before I say anything.<em>  
><em>"No. I mean, I've thought about it. Several ideas came to my mind, all of them involving meat, but I don't want her to agree because I bribed her with foreign bacon."<em>  
><em>Oh gosh, he's so sweet! He's perfect for her!<em>  
><em>"But you haven't given up yet, right?" I asked.<em>  
><em>"Of course not. I just thought that maybe I should just wait until she's ready."<em>  
><em>"That's really nice, but we both know Sam, she will never admit that she wants to go on a date with you."<em>  
><em>"Yeah, you are probably right. Her 'Puckett pride' or something. So what should I do?"<em>  
><em>"Oh, I have an idea." I smirked.<em>  
><em>"You know, if it came from Sam, I would be scared." He smiled. "So, what do you have in mind?"<em>

_"You, him, Groovy Smoothie." I told to Sam after dinner with Freddie. "No pressure. Just to know each other better before a real date. It would be some kind of pre-date." I smiled._  
><em>"You'll pay the smoothie?" She asked to Freddie.<em>  
><em>"As always." He agreed.<em>  
><em>"Ok."<em>  
><em>Freddie and I stood there smiling. Waiting for her to get up.<em>  
><em>"Wait, now?" She finally understood.<em>  
><em>"Yes, before you back out." He said.<em>  
><em>"I'm not going to back out, Benson."<em>  
><em>"Really? Then let's go." He dared her.<em>  
><em>"Ok! Let's go."<em>  
><em>I'm glad Sam never chickens out when she sees something like a challenge.<em>

_As soon as the door closed I ran to the elevator in the apartment and went down. I wanted to see this happening._  
><em>I followed closely but without them knowing, of course! I'm not that stupid. My best friend wants to be an invisible ninja when she grows up, she has shown me some tricks.<em>  
><em>They were walking next to each other when Freddie's hand searched Sam's. He touched her carefully and when she didn't punch him, he took hers and intertwined fingers with her. I almost squeaked because of their cuteness.<em>  
><em>Sam looked at him and he smiled at her. There was a little smile on her face, too.<em>  
><em>Oh, love.<em>  
><em>When they arrived at Groovy Smoothie, Freddie let go of her hand and opened the door for her.<em>  
><em>"I can do that myself, Fredweird." I heard Sam say.<em>  
><em>Freddie didn't respond to that, but I saw his smirk. We all knew Sam could do that, but she's Sam, she prefers that others do the hard work, so I knew she was grateful.<em>

_I sneaked in when Freddie bought the smoothies and Sam sat down, lucky for me, she wouldn't see me unless she turned her head. I sat down on the table in the corner, but there were people, I don't know who. They looked at me confused and I only told them to shut up and pretend I wasn't there._  
><em>"Shhh!"<em>  
><em>The weird glances were still there but I only had eyes for Sam and Freddie. He sat down in front of her and gave Sam her smoothie.<em>  
><em>"Finally!" She exclaimed before drinking.<em>  
><em>"You are welcome, Sam." He rolled his eyes.<em>  
><em>"Whatever."<em>  
><em>"Do you want an avocado?" T-Bo asked with five avocados in a stick.<em>  
><em>"No thanks, T-Bo." I said without looking at him. He wasn't going to draw my attention away from the show.<em>  
><em>"Are you going to buy something?"<em>  
><em>I realized the people in my table had already left. If I didn't buy something, T-Bo would make a scene and I didn't want Sam and Freddie to now I was there.<em>  
><em>"Give me a Strawberry Splat."<em>  
><em>"Ok, Carly." He left to prepare my smoothie.<em>

_I turned my attention back to Sam and Freddie._  
><em>"So," He started before Sam finished her smoothie. Smart boy. "let's do this…Tell me something."<em>  
><em>"Whatcha wanna know?" Sam asked in a funny accent, Freddie smilesmirked…I'm not sure how to describe his face. But he was surely amused._  
><em>"Everything."<em>  
><em>"Are you sure? I mean, I'm a Puckett, my life's no really perfect and…ugh, you get it."<em>  
><em>"I'm 100% sure, Sam, tell me. I want to know things about you, besides your hunger, your aggressive side and your beauty."<em>  
><em>Oh my God, Freddie! Did he just say that? I never pictured him saying something that…flirty and un-Freddie.<em>  
><em>"Well…" Oh, yes Sam, try hiding the blush. "As a start I like…"<em>  
><em>What will she tell him? I know everything about Sam and there are things I wished I didn't know, especially when it involves her mom.<em>  
><em>"Carly?" I heard a voice.<em>  
><em>Oh, what now? I turned my head to see Brad. My expression changed from a rude one to a smile.<em>  
><em>"Hey, Brad." I would be better hidden, if I pretended to talk to someone. "Sit down, come on."<em>  
><em>"Thanks, I wanted to talk to you about next iCarly…"<em>  
><em>"Shhh."<em>  
><em>"What?"<em>  
><em>"Not now!"<em>  
><em>"What?" He asked clearly confused.<em>  
><em>"I'm spying on Sam and Freddie over there." I pointed at them.<em>  
><em>"Why would you do that?"<em>  
><em>"Because they love each other!" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Didn't you see last iCarly? Haven't you seen them at school?"<em>  
><em>"Yes, I have."He nodded. "And of course I saw last iCarly! Just because I wasn't able to go doesn't mean I wouldn't watch it." He smiled. "You guys were awesome."<em>  
><em>"Thanks!" I smiled back.<em>  
><em>"Carly, here's your smoothie." T-Bo said.<em>  
><em>"Thanks, T-Bo." I said while paid attention to my best friends.<em>  
><em>"Are you going to pay for it or what?"<em>  
><em>"Oh, sure." I tried to reach my purse, but it wasn't there.<em>

_*Sigh* I had left it at home._  
><em>"Here, T-Bo, I'll pay." Brad said when he saw I didn't bring any money.<em>  
><em>"Good, do you want an avocado?" He showed him the avocados in the stick.<em>  
><em>"No…thanks." Brad awkwardly responded.<em>  
><em>"What is with people and avocados? Are you all avocado phobic?" He murmured going back to the counter.<em>

_I looked at Sam and Freddie again. They were laughing, so it had to go well. I couldn't hear them well anymore. The Groovy Smoothie was now full and everyone was talking. Great._  
><em>"So…I thought it was very sweet of you to video chat with people, so Sam would feel better." Brad started the conversation again.<em>  
><em>"Thanks. She's my best friend; I'd do anything for her." I said no longer paying attention to Sam and Freddie."Plus, there's nothing wrong in liking Freddie. It's great, actually. Sam needs a guy like Freddie. And you are a guy like Freddie, that's why I put a lot of effort in making things happen between you and Sam when I thought, she liked you." I rambled. "I never got the chance to apologize for it, you must have thought we were all crazy."<em>  
><em>"It's totally cool. I understand it." He smiled. Doesn't he have a cute smile?<em>  
><em>"Carleeyyy?" I heard Spencer's voice in the Groovy Smoothie.<em>  
><em>Spencer! In the Groovy Smoothie looking for me! Oh no!<em>  
><em>I hide myself behind Brad as best as I could and watched Spencer go to Sam and Freddie. He sat down and asked:<em>  
><em>"Have you seen, Carly? She's not at home…"<em>  
><em>Oh, no…<em>  
><em>"Have you tried to call her?" Sam asked with a "duh" expression.<em>  
><em>"She left her phone."<em>  
><em>"We thought she was at your apartment. When we came here she was still there." Freddie told him.<em>  
><em>"I gotta go before they see me." I whispered to Brad.<em>  
><em>"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked whispering, too.<em>  
><em>"I…"<em>  
><em>"You could tell them, you were with me or something."<em>  
><em>"Good, come!" I stood up and exited.<em>  
><em>"Where are we going, then?"<em>  
><em>" My apartment. And you're coming. We'll say I met you somewhere and then we went home."<em>  
><em>"Ok…"<em>  
><em>I started to walk fast and Brad was left behind. So I stopped, took his hand and drag him home.<em>  
><em>"Come on! They can't know I was there!"<em>  
><em>Oh…his hand felt nice.<em>

_We got home ten minutes before Sam, Spencer and Freddie came back. They were laughing and I sighed in relief, they didn't know I had been spying on them._  
><em>"Oh, here you are, Carls. Spencer was looking for you." Sam said. "Where were you?"<em>  
><em>"With Brad." I pointed at him. "You know iCarly stuff."<em>  
><em>"What stuff?" Freddie asked.<em>  
><em>"Stuff." I said to quickly. "Sam, do you want ham?" I said trying to change the topic.<em>  
><em>"YES!" She exclaimed running to the fridge.<em>  
><em>"When doesn't she want any kind of meat?" Freddie rhetorically asked.<em>  
><em>We all laughed.<em>  
><em>"Now, that I know you are all safe," Spencer talked. "I'll be in my room." He walked away.<em>

_"What time is it?" I asked._  
><em>"10:30." Brad answered.<em>  
><em>"10:32." Freddie corrected.<em>  
><em>"Why you nubs have to be so exact?" Sam asked from the table in the kitchen.<em>  
><em>"Because exactitude is important." Freddie said.<em>  
><em>"I don't care about two minutes more or two minutes less." She responded.<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, I hear a battle coming…<em>  
><em>"Well, if you are going to class it's good to know that you're on time and not two minutes late."<em>  
><em>"But we aren't in school, Fredderica."<em>  
><em>And here we go.<em>  
><em>"It was an example, Sam."<em>  
><em>"No one asked for one of your stupid examples."<em>  
><em>"It's always good to give one, it helps when you explain something especially when they are not so bright."<em>  
><em>"Are you calling me stupid, Benson?"<em>  
><em>"Am I? Didn't mean to."<em>  
><em>"Don't use sarcasm with me, Mr. Dork."<em>  
><em>"Because you're the Queen of sarcasm, right? No one else is supposed to use it." He rolled his eyes.<em>  
><em>"That's it! Say bye to your thumbs!" She said walking to Freddie.<em>  
><em>"No, Sam. Stop! Don't break anything."<em>  
><em>"Should we stop them?" Brad asked.<em>  
><em>"Don't tell me what to do, Benson!" She exclaimed already trying to break some bones.<em>  
><em>"You can try, they won't hear you." I told Brad. I didn't want Sam to break anything either, but it's true, they would ignore you in moments like these. But I still tried. "Sam, don't hurt Freddie!"<em>  
><em>"Ow! OW!"<em>  
><em>"See? She ignores everything else." I said.<em>  
><em>"OW! SAM! Stop, please!" Freddie yelled.<em>  
><em>Suddenly there was silence, he must have found a way of stopping her. I looked at them now in the middle of the living room kissing. Freddie must have started it. Is this now his way to stop her from hurting him?<em>  
><em>It seemed to work, anyway.<em>  
><em>Brad and I were smiling and so did they when they pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes for a while until Sam said:<em>  
><em>"I will go out on a date with you."<em>  
><em>She said it so quickly that we thought we misheard.<em>  
><em>"What?" Freddie asked shocked.<em>  
><em>"We're going on a date."<em>  
><em>"Why?"<em>  
><em>"Stop asking so many questions, nub. I finally agreed, so be happy."<em>  
><em>"I am, Sam." He said smiling and kissed her again.<em>

_Brad turned to me and said:_  
><em>"She agreed."<em>  
><em>"I know!" I grinned. "You want something to drink?" I asked, now they needed privacy.<em>  
><em>"Ok, what do you have?"<em>  
><em>I gave him some lemonade and talked for a while.<em>  
><em>Then Sam came and ate ham which was still on my kitchen table.<em>  
><em>"I gotta go." Freddie announced. "It's past my curfew."<em>  
><em>"Aw, little Freddie has a curfew." Sam mocked him.<em>  
><em>He rolled his eyes and went to kiss her one last time before he went home.<em>  
><em>"You know how crazy my mom is." He said smiling. Then he turned to me and Brad, I was now by the couch and Brad still in the kitchen. "Bye, you two."<em>  
><em>"See ya, Freddie."<em>  
><em>"Night."<em>

**xxx**

Little did I know that that sweet moment would lead to the worst date of the history of dates.  
>Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating, but it wasn't a fun night for me. Not at all. I should have stayed home.<br>Let's hope this time it'd be better.  
>Who am I kidding? This will break a new record! <em>*Sigh*<em>

**Do you like it guys?  
>Tell me, I think there were some moments that were a little out of character… auto criticism xD<br>Hit the review button and tell me, the more opinions the more I can improve this story! Without you, I'm nothing 3  
>Wasn't that touching? :P<br>See ya next chapter!**

**HAM LOVES FRIED CHICKEN,  
>Alex<br>ps: Am I the only one that wants Brad and Carly together? **


	3. Chapter 3 edited

**And I'm back!  
>Here you have the third chapter. (Again. I had to edit it, that's why I deleted it momentarily. Sorry. There are little changes in the story and more explanations.)<br>I hope you like it! And thank for all the reviews!**** I gotta give a huge shoutout to UnderxGravity for the awesome reviews! And to all the anons, I'm sad I can't reply personally to you like I do with the rest, but just know I love you as much :D**

**I hope you like this, there might be some mistakes, so I apologize before you see them :P**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hey, I'm Jennette McCurdy and no, I don't own iCarly, but I can tell how the ep is going to be, so read!  
><strong>**...No, I'm not her, but how awesome would that be?**

Sam should be here in 30 minutes, but knowing her she will be late. It doesn't matter, it will give me more time to mentally prepare.  
>Maybe I'm making a huge deal out of this. Last time Sam and Freddie told me I was being overdramatic. Well, they weren't feeling what I felt! They were all happy and loving and stuff. While that I was bored and lonely. Well…until the dinner started to be worse…<p>

**xxx **

_We were in the studio watching some videos that iCarly fans had sent us. There was one kid jumping around while he sang a Ginger Fox's song. It wasn't bad, but we had seen better videos.  
>Suddenly Freddie found something strange on his computer. Or rather not found it... From the corner of my eve I saw Sam trying not to laugh. Oh no, she did something to him.<br>"It's vanished!" He said. "My...things." "What things?" I asked.  
>"Stuff."<br>"It was nerdy stuff for sure." Sam said shrugging.  
>"No, it was the- You didn't do it, did you?" He asked knowing what it was about to come.<br>"Can't say I didn't."  
>"Sam!"<br>And then, a few seconds later they were in the middle of a fight. *Sigh* I should stop them._  
><em>"For Nug Nug's sake! Sam! It's my personal stuff! Why did you do it on purpose?" He asked upset.<em>  
><em>"I was bored and I wanted to annoy you." She shrugged again. It wasn't that big of a deal for her, but for Freddie clearly was.<em>  
><em>"Sam! I thought that you would eased up a little bit now that we are dating."<em>  
><em>"We haven't been on a date yet." She said. "So there's no reason I should be nicer."<em>  
><em>"We went to Groovy Smoothie the other day." He replied.<em>  
><em>"That doesn't even count."<em>  
><em>"But we-"<em>  
><em>"Guys, guys. Calm down." I got in between their argument. "Sam, you really should start being nicer to Freddie."<br>"Ha! See? I was right!" He pointed his index finger at her and grinned._  
><em>"Shut up." She turned to me. "How will I be able to do that?"<em>  
><em>"Start with not doing things that will stay permanently." I suggested. "No braking bones, no drawing on his homework and no deleting files."<em>  
><em>"Ugh." She groaned.<em>  
><em>"Sam."<em>  
><em>"Fine!"<em>  
><em>"And another thing, your date is tonight, you should start preparing." I said raising my eyebrows.<em>  
><em>"But it's in four hours!" She complained.<em>  
><em>"The more time we have the better."<em>  
><em>Sam had agreed to let me help her. I had to lend her a dress and help her with the makeup and hair. She has a difficult hair, so it was better if we started as soon as possible. I was thinking to straighten her hair, but I didn't want her to be like the time she went out with Pete. Freddie didn't like her because she was girly or something. It had to be her, but as formal as possible.<em>  
><em>Anyway, back to the story.<em>  
><em>"Are you getting all pretty for me?" He smirked<em>  
><em>"You wish, Dipthong."<em>  
><em>"Yes, she is." I said at the same time smiling.<em>  
><em>"I'm looking forward to it." Freddie said with flirty eyes. "I'm gonna leave you, señoritas, so you have time. See you tonight." He left my apartment and closed the door.<em>  
><em>I smiled slyly at Sam. Her eyes widened slowly.<em>  
><em>"This is going to be a nightmare." She murmured.<em>

_3 hours and a half later_  
><em>Sam was already wearing her beautiful dark dress that suited her very good and a cute necklace. Her hair was in Sam-fashion, curled but shiny. I had made her shower with a special shampoo, so that when Freddie notices her hair, he will have the need to touch it. Am I too crazy? Pfffft, of course I'm not.<em>  
><em>I just want this to work! Do you have any idea of how cute they are?<em>

_I was putting her makeup on as best as I could. I'm really good with makeup, but putting makeup on someone else's face is complicated. You have constantly the feeling that you are doing it wrong or that you are going to end up hurting their eyes._  
><em>I pulled away and took a look at my work of art. Yes, I did a good job.<em>  
><em>"There you have it." I smiled.<em>  
><em>"Thanks, Carly." She looked at herself in the mirror. I could see that she liked what she saw. "Mamma looks hot."<em>  
><em>"You are welcome."<em>  
><em>She continued looking at herself, but her expression of satisfaction was being slowly replaced by one of fear and concern. Oh no...<em>  
><em>"I can't do this." She said quietly.<em>  
><em>"What?"<em>  
><em>"I can't do this, Carls. I'm not ready for this." She said looking at me. <em>  
><em>"Of course you are, Sam. You like Freddie and he likes you too and everything is going to be fine."<em>  
><em>"What if he realizes he doesn't like me in this way? What if he goes back to loving you? What if he never stopped loving you?"<em>  
><em>Wow, she was being really honest and I appreciated that. I want her to feel safe, she deserves it.<em>  
><em>"He never 'loved' me." I shook my head. "It was just a little boy's crush."<em>  
><em>"When you two dated he wasn't that little." Her eyes went wide. "Oh my chocolate, I'm going on a date with my best friend's ex boyfriend." She realized.<em>  
><em>"Sam…" I said. She looked so vulnerable, I didn't want her to be afraid of love.<em>  
><em>"I shouldn't do that, that's not what best friend's do. We need to tell him that the date's not going to happen." She said. She was almost freacking out. That's not good. Sam is brave and strong, Freddie must be really important to her.<em>  
><em>"Sam!" I repeated.<em>  
><em>"Carly!" She replied in the same tone.<em>  
><em>"Calm down!" I took her by the shoulders. "Look, you're not doing anything wrong, you deserve to be happy. Forget whatever happened between Freddie and me, that's not important. What is important is that he likes you very much and he's going to be here in 20 minutes."<em>  
><em>"But…" She frowned.<em>  
><em>"Shoosh, here have a fat cake." I handed her one.<br>__I always keep some fat cakes in my closet for emergencies or for Sam when she has to listen to my things and I needed her quiet. Thinking about that I have to get some more...  
><em>_Her eyes lit up when she saw her precious sugar food and he devoured it in a few seconds.  
><em>_"We should probably put you some lip gloss again." I sighed, but my smile was still there._

_A while after that, Sam was now calm sitting on the couch watching TV eating. When doesn't she eat? Poor Freddie is going to end up broke.  
>She had lip gloss in her purse and I told her to put some on everytime she finished eating something. So her lips would be perfect when the kissing time comes!<br>Then someone knocked on the door. I wondered who would knock... seriously who knocks in this house? To get to the door I paused by the couch and asked Sam if she was ok. _  
><em>"I'm fine, Carlotta." She anwered not looking away from the TV.<em>  
><em>"You sure?"<em>  
><em>"Yes, what happened before didn't happened at all, ok?" She looked now at me and her glance was threatening.<em>  
><em>"Don't worry." I rolled my eyes.<br>__I opened the door to see Freddie. How cute, he probably wanted to do it the right way on their date. He was lucky Spencer was busy in his room or he would have a little talk with him. Sam is like his other little sister. She spends more time here than she does in her own house and we are very very very very very (multiplied by one billion) close.  
>I smiled at him.<em>  
><em>"Wow, the first time Freddie Benson knocks on my door. This should be in history books!" I laughed.<em>  
><em>"Very funny, Carly." He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Is she ready?" He asked. "She didn't back off, right?" He added lowering his voice. That's where you could see Freddie's fear. He was scared, she would go back into being friends...or whatever they were before. He doesn't want her to 'hate' him. Though I don't think she ever hated him. Maybe back in the sixth grade it was dislike. But they sure have grown from that stage of their relationship.<em>  
><em>"No, she didn't." I told him and he sighed relieved. "She's all beautiful just for you."<em>  
><em>He smiled. "I want to see her."<br>Of course you want to._  
><em>"Come in, then!" I let him in and turned to Sam. "Sam, your date is here!"<em>  
><em>"Yes! Free food!" She exclaimed getting up from the couch.<em>  
><em>We laughed, she's really funny.<br>But even if there was food and she loves food, I knew she was eager to go out with Freddie.  
><em>  
><em>Freddie stared at Sam smiling. Hahaha, don't drool, Freddie. I know she looks pretty. I did a good job getting her in that dress without many complains. I <strong>knew<strong> it was **the **dress. It stopped in her knees and the dark color looked very good in contrart with her hair._  
><em>"Take a picture, Benson, it lasts longer." She said clearly hiding a smile.<em>  
><em>"You look beautiful." He complimented looking into her eyes. She almost blushed. ALMOST.<em>  
><em>"You don't look as nerdy as I imagined." Well, that wasn't a bad compliment coming from Sam.<em>  
><em>"Thank you." He chuckled. "Shall we, damisela?" He said trying to imitate a british accent (it was kinda weird mixed with the spanish word) and went to the door to open it for her.<em>  
><em>Sam took her purse (My purse, actually, but who cares right now) and walked to him. She punched him on the shoulder making him wince for a moment. Some things never change...<em>  
><em>"But as normal as you may look, you're still a nerd." She said cooly, walking through the door.<em>  
><em>Freddie shook his head smiling. "Bye, Carly."<em>  
><em>"Call if you need anything!" I raised my voice so Sam could hear.<em>  
><em>"See ya, Carls!" I heard her voice from the hallway.<em>  
><em>The door closed while I stood there smiling. This was so exiting! If someone had told me two years ago that this would happen, I would have laughed and asked if they were on drugs or something. Yeah, I know, they had their first kiss together and their relationship has changed so much, but still it was incredible when it happened. But I'm really happy they are so cute.<br>_  
><em>"Spencer? Do you want to order something for dinner?" I yelled for Spencer to hear. He was in his room doing God knows what.<em>  
><em>"Ok!" He appeared in the living room. "I want pizza."<em>  
><em>"Pizza?"<em>  
><em>"Yes! You know how much time has passed since we ate some?"<em>  
><em>"How much?"<em>  
><em>"Much!" He exclaimed.<em>  
><em>I smiled and took the phone. "Hey, Barney. Yes, it's Carly. I want a pineapple and ham pizza."<em>

_30 minutes later._  
><em>My phone rang, I just received one message…from Sam…<br>_  
><strong>From<strong>: Sam  
><strong>To<strong>: Carly.  
>COME NOW. We need you here.<p>

_Oh no…what happened?_  
><em>"Spencer, can you drop me by Petrosini's?"<br>__"Sure, what's up?"  
><em>_"Sam and Freddie are there and they need me."  
><em>_"Weren't they on a date?" He asked.  
><em>_"Yes." I answered  
><em>_"Oh no. Let's go!" He got up and forgot the pizza. In 10 seconds he was ready to go safe the day…  
><em>_I had a feeling that it was going to be a looong night.  
><em>_Unfortunately, I wasn't wrong._

**Third chapter finished! This wasn't as long as the last one, but oh well.  
>Yes! Spam for the win! I think Spencer and Sam are so cute! In a sibling way, of course.<br>Well, I don't know really how the date should go on…so if you have ideas, let me know!  
>Well, as always hit the review button :D<br>It makes me update faster if I know that you like it and want me to update. (It's kinda psichological)  
>Anyway, <strong>

**HAM LOVES FRIED CHICKED,  
>Alex.<strong>

**ps: I edited the chapter and put it again, so that's why you may have another email, if you had put the story alert! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there!  
>We got new promos! I'm so excited about the prison scenes! Sam took Freddie to meet her family!<br>Anyway, I've decided to mix everything in the promos and create one huge multichapter seddie arc. So here are iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't take it and iLove you. It'll be like… iLove Sam or iCan't love Freddie…but that's a bit dramatic.  
>Big change of plans, huh?<br>But first Carly is going to end her story and then I don't know if I should do a Sam PoV or a no one's PoV… Whatcha think?  
>I'm gonna shut up now.<br>Enjoy!  
>DISCLAIMER: Would I be writing some fanfics if I owned iCarly? NO.<br>WARNING: Long(!) chapter :)**

CARLY'S POV  
>Sam is late. What a surprise. Should I be getting ready? With a little bit of luck the date could be off. I imagine they set me up with some friend of Freddie in the AV club. Who else would agree to take care of them on a date?  
>Well, me, of course…<p>

**xxx**

"_Spencer, pull up here. I need to get in immediately!" I almost yelled.  
>"Yes, ma'am!" He pulled up right in front the restaurant.<br>I didn't have time to waste, so he could park the car later or go home or whatever he wanted to do. But I needed to be sure that Sam hadn't kill or seriously injured anyone yet.  
>"I'm going back home to continue with the lawn." He told me. "Call me first if Sam sent someone to the hospital." I nodded.<br>Spencer has been doing this lawn lately, one day I came from school with Gibby and Spencer was making it and exclaimed_: "HI, I MADE A LAWN."_ Gibby said: _"This is a lawn!"_ I could only respond to that with_: "See, **this **is why I don't like to leave the house."_ Yeah, that's my brother._

_I came into Petrosini's and there was a waitress to confirm the reservations and lead to the tables.  
>"I'm looking for Freddie Benson."<br>I supposed he made the reservations with his name, so…  
>The waitress looked at me weirdly, Sam was already there with Freddie, so maybe she was wondering what was I doing in a romantic restaurant looking for a couple.<br>"Ehmm…Sure." She said. "Right in the middle of the restaurant." She pointed.  
>"Thanks." I said quickly.<em>

_I ran to them scared of what I could see, but…everything was alright.  
>"Guys, I'm here. What's going on?"<br>"Geez, Carls, calm down." Sam said. "Everything's fine."  
>"What?"<br>"Everything's fine." Freddie repeated.  
>"Then why am I here? What about the message you sent me?" I looked at Sam.<br>"We…" She looked over at Freddie expecting him to take over.  
>"We'd like for you to stay here. We want this to work." He said as Sam rolled her eyes. "Hey, Sam, don't act like it's a lie. So," He continued. "if you could stay here and help us…"<br>"Help you with what?"  
>"Fighting." Sam sighed. "You always try to stop our fights and now we need your 'gift' to…"<br>"Make this work." Freddie finished.  
>"You two are crazy."<br>"Please, Carly."  
>"Pleaaaase."<br>I looked at them conflicted with myself. If I stayed there, I'd be dragged in all their arguments and fights. But they needed me and I wanted them to be happy. *Sigh*  
>"Alright." I gave in.<br>"Awesome!"  
>"Yeah, Mama's haaaappy." Sam said in a silly voice. "Now, back to eat. I want my lasagna right now. This chicken salad is bugging me." Freddie and I chuckled. "You go sit over there, Carls. With you right here, it's awkward."<br>"Yeah, yeah." I dismissed it with my hand._

_I sat down a few tables besides them and waited. Could I at least order something? I just ate pizza but a glass of juice is always nice.  
>I looked at Freddie and Sam to ask for permission. Not that I needed it, but this was a new territory and I didn't know exactly what they wanted.<br>"Benson, you can't deny it. It's so much better."  
>"Are we really having this conversation in our first date?"<br>"Well, we can move on when you admit it."  
>"I won't admit it. My version of Fredward Cullen is way better than your cowboy with the mustache." He stated. "Plus I looked hot."<br>"That's why you were just ONCE that stupid vampire?"  
>"Best things come in small packages." He smirked. Then his eyes opened a little bit than normal, I guess he just realized what Sam could do with that sentence.<br>"You make laughing at you too easy."  
>Freddie got back to normal and smiled a little bit. Sam drank a little bit and lowering her voice admitted: "But, yeah, you looked good."<br>"Did I?" He pulled his vampire face on.  
>"I just complimented you, don't push your luck, dork."<br>Freddie was about to respond to that but the waiter came with their plates.  
>"Two lasagnas here. Tripple cheese with extra meat for the lady." He smiled at Sam.<br>"Thanks, man, I'm starving." Sam said being oblivious to the guy's intentions.  
>"Do you need anything else?" He asked still looking at my best friend.<br>"Ehm, no." Freddie said. He seemed angry. "Don't you have work to do?" Go, Freddie! This was so cute, Freddie was jealous. Well, he didn't want that guy to flirt with Sam so that's jealousy. He said it sharply and threatening. Like it was no big deal to cut him in pieces, if he got near her. Wow, that was explicit. But I don't care! Woohoo.  
>The waiter looked at him annoyed and left. I don't think Sam noticed any of this because she was too focused in her lasagna. But she hadn't even touched it yet…why?<br>"You ready?" He asked.  
>"Ready."<br>They took their forks and ate slowly, savoring the moment.  
>"Mmmmmm." I could hear.<br>"Ohhh. Mmmm."  
>"This is the best lasagna I've ever had." Freddie said totally satisfied with his plate.<br>"I can die now happy."  
>I smiled. They're so weird and cute at the same time. I looked at my phone to see I had been just ten minutes there, how much time should I stay here? I feel…lonely. I sighed. I would love to come here with someone so special to me like Freddie is to Sam. But first I have to find him and that's the hard part. I thought Adam would be the one, but I think I scared him away the last webicon. And then Steven… Whatever. The perfect guy will come eventually. Sam and Freddie are the perfect way to show that anything is possible.<br>I sighed again.  
>"I'm just supposed to sit here and wait till you guys ever fight, so I can settle it?" I asked them.<br>"Pretty much." Sam looked back at me and nods.  
>"We'd really appreciate that." He agreed with her slightly smiling and goes back to eating lasagna.<br>I rolled my eyes. Thanks for your understanding!_

_But it could go worse. In fact it did. Not only that the waiter that attended Freddie and Sam tried to flirt with me, too. What a jerk. You can't just go flirting with every girl you meet!  
>But because Sam and Freddie (surprise, surprise) fought. It was starting to be loud and aggressive. I had to calm them down.<br>"You shut up, nub! It's not that easy!"  
>"Come one, Sam! What do you want me to do?"<br>"I don't care what you do!"  
>I got up and walked to them.<br>"Yes you do. Or you wouldn't be this angry at me."  
>"I hate you."<br>She doesn't mean that, seriously she doesn't mean that.  
>"Hate you too."<br>What?  
>"Sam! Freddie!" I interfered. They ignored me.<br>"If you hate me so much, why are you here?" She asked.  
>"Good question. Maybe I should leave!"<br>"You should have left when I told you to leave at the lock-in!"  
>"SHUT UP!" I yelled.<br>The whole restaurant was looking at me. I was embarrassed and angry right now. Angry because I of the embarrassment. I didn't want them to look.  
>"You people mind your own business!" I told them and they stopped looking. I went back to Sam and Freddie. "Scoot over, Sam!" I ordered. She did as told. Thank you. "This is incredible! You guys really can't be two minutes without killing each other." I picked up a fork. "Why don't you just pick up your forks and jab each other in the eye?" I asked frustrated and slammed it on the table. They looked at me shocked. "If this is the way to show much you like each other, the fine! but no blood. And do you guys hear yourselves? You were threatening to go" I said to Freddie. "And you said he shouldn't even be here in the first place." I told Sam.<br>"Because it's true! This is just wrong. We would never work out together!" She said.  
>"What?" I couldn't believe it, they're perfect for each other.<br>"We are too different, Carly. She's right. I don't know what I was thinking."  
>"You are seriously saying that? Are you blind or something?" This was so frustrating. I felt like my lungs hadn't enough air. "You like each other so much! Don't you see it? The arguments and the fights it's because you think you aren't good enough for each other, but you are!" I literally had no air. Where's my air? I seriously couldn't breathe. "And- and…" I tried to take a long breath but it didn't work, I felt I was going to die at any minute because of the lack of air.<br>"Carly!"  
>I felt the same way ten years ago.<br>"Carly! Are you ok?" I heard Sam.  
>"Asthma…" I tried to say.<br>"Freddie, what do we do?" She asked really scared.  
>"Calm down, Sam. Let's get her to the floor." I was then lying on the floor. What a scene was I causing, but I didn't care, I didn't want to die.<em>

_The next moments are blurry. I know an ambulance came. They brought me to the hospital and when I was good again, Spencer came in.  
>"Hey, little one." He said giving me a smile. "How are you?"<br>"Fine, I guess."  
>"I almost died when they told me you were at the hospital."<br>"It was just the asthma striking back."  
>"I love you, Carly." He hugged.<br>"I love you, too, Spence." I hugged him back. "Hey, where are Sam and Freddie?"  
>"Waiting outside. I wanted to come in first and they understood." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, Freddie understood and kept Sam with him. She is eager to see you. We were all really worried."<br>"I'm fine."  
>"And I'm glad you are." He smiled.<br>__  
>***No one's PoV *** When the ambulance arrived ***<em>_  
>"Are you relatives of her?" A man asked Sam and Freddie.<br>"No, but we are like family to her." Freddie answered.  
>"That isn't enough."<br>"Can we go with her?"  
>"Just one of you." The man answered. "Can you give us information about her parents?"<br>"She lives with her brother. If we tell you his phone number can we both go with you?" Sam asked talking for the first time since they put Carly on one stretcher. She was so worried that she wasn't able to say anything bad to Freddie when he held her waist.  
>The man sighed. "Alright. Get in there quickly and carefully."<em>

_They stepped in and sat down next to Carly. Sam couldn't look at anything that wasn't her. She was really scared and worried and had the feeling it was all her fault. She shouldn't have fought, she shouldn't have agreed to the date. She shouldn't have kissed him in the lock-in. None of this would have happened.  
>She felt Freddie's hand holding hers, but she couldn't look away from what she had done. He squeezed her hand to show her support. He was as worried as her. It all seemed so surreal to him. Twenty minutes ago he was enjoying dinner with her and now he was on his way to the hospital fearing for her best friend. The feeling of guilt wasn't that strong on him. He felt bad for sure; he had been so stupid to fight over that stupid topic.<br>He looked at Sam and her concerned and beautiful face. All he wanted to do was to hug her and say that everything was going to be alright. That Carly was strong and awesome and she would be fine. But he was scared of her reaction. He knew Sam was blaming herself and only herself for what happened. She shouldn't do that, it wasn't her fault at all. Freddie felt impotent, he couldn't keep his best friend alright and he couldn't make Sam feel better. As he felt the urge to yell, Sam's head rested on his shoulder and it made him feel a little better. He laid his on hers. Sam didn't stop looking at Carly the entire drive.  
><em>

_"Her name is Carly Shay, she's with her brother, Spencer Shay." Freddie answered to the nurse's question. "He should be listed under her emergency contacts. We already called him on our way here."  
>"Yes." The nurse nodded reading Carly's file. "Thank you."<em>

_He went back to Sam who sat on a chair waiting. She looked vulnerable. It didn't look like Sam, but at the same time it made total sense. There wasn't anything as important to Sam as Carly. And she didn't even notice how she was reacting; she just wanted Carly to be fine.  
>"Sam." He said sitting next to her. "Carly's going to be fine, you can stop worrying." He tried to take her hand, but she pushed his away.<br>"You don't get it. It's my fault. This proves I was right."  
>"Right?"<br>"We can't be together. Look what we did! We sent Carly to the hospital."  
>"Sam…"<br>"No, don't "Sam" me. This shouldn't have happened. She never had an asthma attack while we were best friends, now we get together and she has one. Coincidence? No."  
>"Are you breaking up?"<br>"How can we break up when this was never official?"  
>"Well, we were on a date."<br>"That was ruined. That _we_ ruined and dragged her into all this." She sighed and looked into Freddie's eyes. "I'm going to be normal for once and say what I feel." She paused. " I really like you, Freddie. But Carly is my best friend and if I have to choose between my best friend and the boy, you lose."  
>Freddie looked down frowning and sad, then he looked back to her.<br>"I know you love her no matter what, but we can work this out, Sam. We haven't had the best relationship ever and we still found out that we had feelings for each other." He said he brought his hand to her cheek. "I don't want to lose the opportunity to have something with you."  
>"Sorry."<br>"WHERE'S CARLY?" Spencer came running into the hospital freaking out. "I NEED TO SEE MY SISTER!"  
>"Sir, calm down." A nurse told him.<br>"I can't calm down! My sister is in the hospital!"  
>"Spencer." Freddie went to him looking one last time to Sam before meeting him. "She's ok. She had an asthma attack."<br>"What happened?"  
>"She had an…"<br>"I heard you! Why did she have one?"  
>"We were fighting and-"<br>"Fighting?"  
>"Yes, she got very angry that we didn't face our feelings or something like that."<br>"What?"  
>"Sam said we shouldn't be together. And I agreed because I was angry at her and Carly couldn't believe we were saying that and she started to lose air and…"<br>"Oh my god. I need to see her."  
>"The doctor will tell us when we can go in."<br>"But…" He whined.  
>"Spencer, you can't just go in."<br>"Yeah, you are right." He sighed and sat down in front of Sam.  
>Freddie returned to his place next to his…next to Sam. A solemn and worried silence surrounded them.<em>

_Until people started to come.  
>"Gibbeh! How's Carly?" Gibby asked.<br>"She's surely going to be alright, Gibs."  
>"Awesome." He smiled.<br>"Hey, Freddie, "Spencer said. "does your mom know about this?"  
>"Yes, she's working here she should-"<br>Mrs. Benson entered through the door and ran to hug Freddie. "Freddiebear!"  
>"Speaking of Crazy." Sam muttered.<br>"Are you alright, Freddiekins?" She asked. "Did something happened to you?"  
>"No, mom, the one with the doctor is Carly."<br>"Well, I'm glad this time you aren't in there instead of her."  
>Sam shot her a glance, one full of hate.<br>"Mrs. Benson, how is Carly?" Spencer asked worried.  
>"I figure she's fine. The doctor should come out in a while and talk to you." She replied. "I have to go, Freddie, but stay safe. Please as far away from these girls as possible." She looked at Sam.<br>"Mom, don't –"  
>"Just go, Crazy." Sam said.<br>"Goodbye, Samantha."  
>Sam was about to attack her for saying her full name, but thought it better and just looked at her with a killer look.<br>"I will see you at home, Freddie."  
>"Bye, mom."<em>

_He wanted to talk to Sam more than anything and he didn't know how to do it, besides Spencer and Gibby were right there and it wasn't so private. But Sam's hunger always comes back and she needed money.  
>"I wanna eat. Where's the machine?" She asked looking around for it.<br>"At the end of that hallway on the left." Freddie answered. He had been there several times before including the taco truck accident, but the other times just because his mother worked there.  
>"Come on, nub." She said already going ahead.<br>"Ok."  
>"Can you bring something for us?" Spencer asked.<br>"Buy it yourselves." Sam replied without looking back.  
>"I'll bring you something, Spence." Freddie offered.<br>"Bring anything with chocolate. Carly loves chocolate." He mumbled the last sentence.  
>"I want liquid soap!" Gibby exclaimed.<br>"There isn't liquid soap in the machine."  
>"Well, there should be!"<br>"There's in the bathroom, for free."  
>"Even better! I'm going there."<br>Freddie shook his head at the kid's weirdness.  
>"Fredduccini! You coming or what?" Sam 's voice was heard.<br>"I'm coming!"_

_They arrived at the machine and Freddie gave her money. She took out seven fat cakes. She ate three in twenty seconds. Freddie was thinking about how changing her mind.  
>"I don't want to talk, I just needed your money." She said like reading his mind.<br>"But Sam, Carly had an attack because we were talking about not being together. And now we are still breaking up?"  
>"I'm eating."<br>"You always talk while eating."  
>"Shut up."<br>"No. I don't want this to end without even trying." He told her.  
>"I shouldn't have kissed you at the lock-in." She muttered. " None of this would have happened."<br>"So that's it, you blame you feelings. Well, then you should blame me for telling you to go for it. Or for kissing you at Troubled Waters." He said. "But I don't regret any of that. Not for a moment, not for a second."  
>"Stop being this way."<br>"What way?"  
>"That way." She replied. "Thinking that with a few pretty words everything is going to be fine. Well, it isn't fine. My best friend is in a hospital because of me."<br>"No, your best friend is in a hospital because she wants you to be happy, but you think you don't deserve it." He raised his voice. "Sam, you are great, you deserve everything good that happens to you."  
>"That's not true."<br>"Of course it is! In fact, you are the one that deserves it of us three, just because your life hasn't been good enough for you, doesn't mean you deserve to live the rest of your life that way."  
>"Leave it, Benson."<br>She walked away with two fat cakes one in each hand. Freddie sighed._

_The doctor came out and told them Carly's situation. She was fine and she could check out today, but she had to stay in bed a few days and have a calm recuperation.  
>"Can we see her? Spencer asked.<br>"Yes, but one at a time, please."  
>Spencer started to go, it was understandable that he should see his sister first.<br>"But I wanna go." Sam said.  
>"Sam, come on, you'll see her next." Freddie told her and Sam pouted.<br>"Ugh, alright."_

_***Back to Carly's story***_

"_So I can go home?" I asked.  
>"Yes, we can leave right now if you want."<br>"Please!"  
>"Ok, let's go." He smiled.<br>I grabbed my things and changed while Spencer talked to the doctor. I went to Sam, Freddie and Gibby and they gave me a huge hug.  
>"How are you, Carly?"<br>"Are you ok?"  
>"How do you feel?"<br>"I'm great, really." I smiled at them. "We are going home. Spencer, you ready?"  
>"Let's go!"<em>

_On our way to my apartment I noticed there was something going on between Sam and Freddie and it wasn't good. After all I had been through and they had still doubts? They are SO stupid. I need to do something.  
>When we arrived, I laid on my bed with a big asthma thingie for some couple of nights. Just to be sure I was alright.<br>And since Sam was going to spend the night here anyway, I should get Freddie to spend it here to. Have a sleepover, just us three. Sorry, Gibby, it's not because of you. I'm just trying to put these two in the same room for a whole night. See if I can fix whatever happened.  
>"Spencer, can Sam and Freddie sleep here tonight?" I asked him when he was setting the asthma thingie.<br>"Sure, it isn't good enough that they spend every day here, now the night, too."  
>"Sam spends almost every night here."<br>"Does she even have a house?" He asked but I know he was kidding like many other times. "Should I adopt her?"  
>"As long as I get meat, YES." She said entering the room with Freddie.<br>"You are spending here the night." I said.  
>"I always sleep here."<br>"I wasn't talking only to you. Freddie is going to stay, too."  
>"What? No, the nub's going home." She shook her head.<br>I ignored her and asked Freddie if he wanted. He looked at Sam while saying: "I'd love to."_

**xxx  
><strong>_  
><em>And so continued my terrible night. No, I'm not done yet.  
>There are still some things to say. *Sigh* Even when they are dating, I get caught in the middle anyways.<p>

**That's a wrap for today guys!  
>Wow, a little bit of drama, huh? Maybe too OCC? :S I hope not much. It has turned out a little more dramatic than I wanted in the first chapter, if you remember Carly says that Seddie told her that she was being melodramatic.<br>I'm gonna continue this story with iCan't take it. Now iDate Sam and Freddie is going to fade into iCan't take it. So, I'm going to follow the promos but in a way that makes sense with my story.  
>And sorry if going to the hospital was a little too much, I have asthma but I never got an attack, so just imagine it was a BIG one for Carly.<strong>

**As always hit the review button ;)  
>Love you all!<strong>

**HAM LOVES FRIED CHICKEN.  
>-Alex<strong>

**Ps: reference to the episode "iGet caught in the middle" it was the first name of iCan't take it ;)  
>Ps 2: I'm starting school tomorrow *Hits the "awww" button of Sam's remote* so I won't be updating so often.<strong>


End file.
